danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הירדן
thumb|300px|ימין|מעבר יריחו 1910 thumb|ימין|260px|המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית ימין|ממוזער|250px|מראה בירדן ההררי צילם:Maglanist thumb|ימין|260px|נהר הירדן ביציאה מים כנרת צילם:י.ש. הויקיפדיה העברית נהר הירדן הוא נהר העובר בשבר הסורי אפריקני, לאורכה של ארץ ישראל מצפון לדרום וחוצה אותה לשני חלקים, עבר הירדן המערבי ועבר הירדן המזרחי. הירדן הוא אחד הנהרות המפורסמים ביותר בהיסטוריה ובספרות, בעיקר מבחינה היסטורית ודתית. אורכו הכולל של הנהר ממקורותיו למרגלות החרמון ועד ים המלח 251 ק"מוספיקתו בשפך לכנרת היא כחצי מיליארד מטר מעוקב בשנה. מסלול הירדן הוא נהר מפותל יותר מנהרות אחרים. אורך מסלולו של הירדן בקו אווירי, בין הכנרת לים המלח, הוא כ-105 ק"מ אך בשל הפיתולים הרבים מגיע אורכו ל-210 ק"מ. היחס בין אורך האפיק בו זורם הירדן לבין אורכו של הירדן בקו אווירי הוא 2 (לעומת יחס הפיתול המקובל לנהרות בעולם - בערך 1.5). המקורות העיקריים של מי הירדן הם הגשמים והשלגים היורדים על החרמון. הם מזינים את הירדן על ידי זרימה, חלחול תת-קרקעי ונביעה בשלושת הנחלים המהווים את מקורות הירדן: *נחל חרמון (בניאס), שמקורו למרגלות הר החרמון. *נחל דן, הנובע למרגלות תל דן. *נחל שניר (חצבני), הארוך מכל היובלים, שמקורותיו למרגלות החרמון בתחום לבנון. יש המונים גם את נחל עיון, שמקורו בלבנון, עם מקורות הירדן, אולם נחל זה נשפך בעבר ישירות לאגם החולה, ורק לאחר ייבוש האגם הובל בתעלות ישירות אל אפיק נחל שניר והירדן. נהר הירדן נחלק לשני חלקים: החלק הנמשך משדה נחמיה, המקום בו נמצאת נקודת המפגש של היובלים המזרימים מים אל הנחל, דרך עמק החולה ועד צפון הכנרת הנקרא - "הירדן ההררי", בגלל שבשטח זרימה זה של הנהר, פני השטח הם הרריים. החלק האחר נמשך מהסכר בדרום הכנרת ועד ים המלח בדרום וזורם בחלקו של השבר הסורי אפריקני הנקרא בקעת הירדן. הירדן זורם דרך עמק החולה ומשם שוטף בזרם חזק בין הרים זקופים עד לבקעת בית צידה (ה"בטיחה"), דרכה עובר בכניסתו לכנרת מצפון. מהכנרת יוצא הירדן ליד דגניה א' ודגניה ב', עובר את עמק הירדן תוך פיתולים רבים עד שנשפך לים המלח. בדרכו נשפכים לעברו יובלים רבים, והגדולים שבהם (כולם מצדו המזרחי של הירדן) הם: הירמוך שבצפון, היבוק במרכז ונחל חשבון בדרום. רוחב אפיקו של הירדן בבקעת הירדן הוא 30-27 מטר ובכמה מקומות מגיע ל-40 מטר ויותר, אך יש מקומות שבהם הוא צר מאוד. בעונת הגשמים ובאביב הירדן עמוק יחסית וזרמו מהיר וסואן, אך בעונת הקיץ הוא הופך לנחל רדוד ואיטי שבכמה מקומות אפשר לחצותו ברגל. הירדן בתנ"ך לנהר הירדן היה תפקיד אסטרטגי חשוב בתנ"ך: הירדן נזכר כמה פעמים כגבול המזרחי של ארץ כנען וכמפריד בין נחלתם ממזרח לירדן של שניים וחצי שבטי ישראל לבין נחלות שאר שבטי ישראל. בספר יהושע מסופר על כניסת בני ישראל לארץ כנען דרך נהר הירדן, כשבישוב אדם המים עמדו בצד אחד וזרימת הירדן פסקה עד ים המלח. עוד מסופר בספר שופטים על אנשי שבט אפרים שחסמו במעברות הירדן את הדרך בפני המדיינים הנסוגים מפני גדעון. בספר שמואל במרד אבשלום דוד המלך בורח עם אנשיו וחוצה את הירדן, ובחזרתו שמעי בן גרא כמחוות פיוס נותן לו להשתמש במעבורת שלו להעביר את אנשיו. בספר מלכים - אליהו הנביא עבר את הנהר על ידי שחצה אותו באדרתו ומשעלה השמיימה התקיים אותו הנס באלישע הנביא. נעמן שר-צבא ארם נרפא מצרעתו לאחר שטבל בירדן שבע פעמים. הירדן בנצרות בנצרות נחשב הירדן לאתר מקודש. צליינים נוצרים שעולים לארץ נוהגים לטבול במימיו כחלק מהפולחן הדתי. בשל כך יש הנוהגים בעולם הנוצרי לקנות בקבוקונים קטנים המכילים מי ירדן, מזכרת למאמינים. בירדן נמצאים כמה אתרים המקודשים לנצרות. האתר המוכר והנגיש ביותר בישראל בו נוהגים נוצרים המגיעים לארץ לטבול הוא אתר הירדנית, הנמצא במוצא הירדן מן הכנרת. מול יריחו, בצידו הירדני של הנהר, שוכן אתר בית עברה המזוהה מאז סוף המאה ה-20 עם המקום בו פעל יוחנן המטביל ואשר בו הטביל את ישו. במקום הוקם מרכז עלייה לרגל וטבילה. מולו, בצד הישראלי של הנהר, שוכן קאסר אל-יהוד ובו שוכנות כנסיות רבות. השפעת האדם בשנת 1932 נבנה סכר דגניה, החוסם את מוצא הירדן מהכנרת. ב-1964 החלה פעולת המוביל הארצי בישראל. בירדן נחנכה באותה שנה תעלת הע'ור המובילה את מי הירמוך לבקעת הירדן הירדנית, ובסוריה הוקמו מאגרים לאגירת מי הירמוך. הקמתם של מפעלים אלה הביאה לירידה של כ-98% דני רובינשטיין, הכלכלה הפלסטינית: בלי שתי גדות לירדן, "כלכליסט", 10.5.2010 בזרימת המים בירדן שמדרום לכנרת, וכפועל יוצא מכך לגדיעת אחד ממקורות המים החשובים של ים המלח ולתהליך של התייבשות הים. בנוסף לכך נפגעה הסביבה הטבעית של נהר הירדן באורח קשה. גשרים עיקריים על הירדן * גשר אלנבי ליד יריחו. * גשר אדם. * מעבר נהר הירדן * גשר נהריים. * גשר אשדות יעקב. * סכר דגניה - סכר וגשר במוצא הדרומי של הכנרת. * גשר אריק על יד שפך הירדן לכנרת. * גשר בנות יעקב ליד גדות. * גשר יוסף ליד שדה נחמיה. לקריאה נוספת * נלסון גליק, הירדן, ירושלים: הוצאת מוסד ביאליק, תש"ו * דון בלט, המלחמה על המים, נשיונל ג'יאוגרפיק, גיליון 143, אפריל 2010 * ידידיה יצחקי, קדושת מי ירדן וכינרת, גג, 12, 2005, עמ' 103-112 * משה ברוור, גבול ישראל - ירדן,‫ אריאל, 107-108, תשנ"ה, עמ' 66-74 ‬ קישורים חיצוניים *ויקישיתוך * * מיכה קליין, נהר כמערכת בשיווי משקל דינמי, מדרשת שדה בוקר * תמונות מהירדן Yarden river.jpg|הירדן נשפך לים המלח - היום - צילם:שועל Travellers on the River Jordan, Palestine.jpg The Jordan river and view of Roman bridge, Palestine.jpg|גשר רומאי הרוס המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית Jordan River. A general view looking south from above the Allenby bridge, Dead Sea seen in distance.jpg|השפך לים המלח - "היו זמנים" - המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית Jordan entering the Dead Sea. Looking S. showing mts. of Moab in distance.jpg|השפך לים המלח - "היו זמנים" המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית Flying south over the Jordan Rift. Jordan river. Area near convent of St. John.jpg|צילום אוירי המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית . Dead Sea shore. (Castle-like erosion formations).jpg|בבקעת ים המלח - "מבצר" חצוב ב"חיוור הלשון" - המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית תמונה:PKAK 23.jpg|"גשר הפקק" מעל הירדן צילם:בית השלום גאון הירדן - צילום אויר-JNF022156.jpeg גאון הירדן - צילום אויר-JNF009322 28 באוגוסט 1929.jpeg הערות שוליים קטגוריה:אתרי המקרא קטגוריה:נהר הירדן